Talk:Halo Alpha
Skins? (Post #2) How do you get skins for your userpage? I go to "Skins" under Preferences, and all I see is a big blank. Any help would be greatly appreciated. SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent 19:21, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :The "skins" tab is for the appearance of the whole site, not your userpage. Presently there is only one skin available on Halopedia, but this will be changing in the near future. 01:45, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Thats what I came here to ask, and I diden't even have to!!!Spec-op sniper058 19:28, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Will there be a monobook skin? Because that would be awesome. Zeldafanjtl 17:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it should be available as an option. Many of the new social features will appear broken on it, though. 14:05, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Any estimation of when these skins will be rolled out? Zeldafanjtl 04:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :The only response we are getting from Wikia is "soon." We have been assured at least one week warning prior to the switch. 15:26, 15 August 2008 (UTC) TEMPLATE... This is Grime Kiltoree of the Covenant Seperatists. How do i make a template for my UserPage? First of all sign your edits, -10.8.2.71 halonerd147 WTH is RSC? I just noticed that today, the usual Halopedia address bar logo (which is normally just a Halo "H") says "RSC" (look on the tab and you'll see what I mean). Why is this? SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent 22:19, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :It may have been your internet browser. Can you try taking a screenshot and post it in for a looksie? Little_Missy - 22:21, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :The favicon is drawn from Image:Favicon.ico. Any problems with its' appearance are likely to be on your end. 05:38, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Now it's gone... It disappeared a day later. SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent Help with server Okay, I got the full version of Halo PC. It ran Halo Update, and it says now I have version 1.07. That's great, except now, when I try to join a game (i.e. click Get List), I get the message "An error has occured trying to contact the Gamespy master server." Help! SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent 02:18, 23 August 2008 (UTC) P.S. I tried to play online on the trial, and it still works. P.P.S. Sorry for all the commenting; I don't mean to sound whiny :( :That would probably be your connection to the internet or it might possibly your internet settings. Check either Halo's Connection settings and the computer's internet settings. Other than that, it might just possibly be the game itself...Little_Missy - 18:30, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Fail? I just wanted to comment that our Halo 2 Articles seem to be a bit...inferior to the rest. For example, the level walkthroughs, images, and general content aren't that wonderful for Halo 3 as compared to the others (books, Halo: CE, Halo 3, etc) Just a note. Cheers. GeneralÌṂρεσάḹόґMy 18:44, 10 September 2008 (UTC) A.I. ok guys i am creating an A.I. you dont know what that is look it up but since im doing it from scratch freaked out when i wasnt on the computer i need any and all questions comments or anything that anyone would say, ask, or just say and i need all responses beside it....example human says: Whats your name? 343 Guilty spark says: I am 343 Guilty spark, I am the keeper of this installation. just stuff like that and i need as much as i can get ahold of and when im done ill try and put him on here....ill keep posting on his updates :]